


Lousy Lover

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Series: Swamp Shenanigans [3]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Korean War, M/M, Penetrative Sex, bad sex again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Hawkeye can't work up the energy to move, despite Trapper's ministrations.
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: Swamp Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764046
Kudos: 15





	Lousy Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "lazy" for Get Your Words Out Yahtzee prompt #7, large straight.

"Hawk, am I gonna do all the work here, or what?" Trapper asked, running short, blunt fingernails up and down Hawkeye's dick. Hawkeye moaned, but he was exhausted, and it felt good to just let Trapper do what he pleased.

"I'll… make it up to you," he breathed, feeling both very, very good, and very, very tired. "Ooh, just like that, Trap," he mumbled, eyes closing. But they flew open when Trapper moved in him, when he'd breached Hawkeye's defenses and filled him out like a piece of army paperwork in triplicate. Every time Trapper thrust, it bounced Hawkeye's head on the pillow, and he flopped his arm over his forehead to try to keep from getting jounced.

"Ya better," he said. "Because while your ass is nice, Hawk, it ain't the same as bein' seen to, too. A guy gets lonely." He punctuated his words with a snap of his hips, which drove his cock in so deep Hawkeye half expected it to emerge from his mouth, even as it glided powerfully along his prostate, making his eyes fall closed and his lower body surge up.

"I promise," he said on another short breath. Panting, he tried to repeat the movement consciously, but it just felt too nice to lie there and let his body move however it would. Trapper didn't seem too thrilled by this, but he kept thrusting, kept filling Hawkeye up till he overflowed, knowing that—having seen the size of Trapper's cock, now—it probably barely fit. He could take Trap down to the hilt—the ass was a marvelous creation—but it would still be splitting him wide open. He'd probably gape when Trapper was finally finished and retreated.

"At least gimme some enthusiasm," Trapper said, pulling free of his body. The movement made a slurping, squelch of a sound. The surgical jelly dripped down his crack. Trapper nudged Hawkeye's hand with his dick, but Hawkeye's fingers only twitched feebly.

"Tomorrow, maybe," he said. "Didn't I already suck you off once?"

"But you got off twice," Trapper said, pointing to Hawkeye's soiled belly. He had, hadn't he? He'd barely noticed; he'd been caught up in the motions of Trapper's hips… the words tripping from his lips… the realization that he was definitely the lousy lover the nurses accused him of being.

"Well, I guess all those nurses riding cowgirl would probably agree with you," he cracked, and Trapper gave up, leaning back, his cock suddenly out of reach.

"You suck," Trapper said, and climbed off the cot. He wiped down his cock to get the surgical jelly off, then threw the t-shirt he'd used to Hawkeye.

"I did," Hawkeye said, rolling a bit to his side. "Clean me up?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, noting, with some asperity, "You used my t-shirt."

"Clean yerself," Trap said, rolling his eyes. "Next time, do _some_ of the work, wouldja?"

"I thought we were getting along famously," Hawkeye said, but Trapper just grunted.

"Goin' to shower," he said, and stomped out of the Swamp.


End file.
